The Secret Life Of An American Teenager
by Blue Dream Highlights
Summary: Bella Swan learns a one night stand at band camp with the drummer wasn't the best idea, Edward Cullen, drummer boy, is living life to the fullest until Bella's secret gets out. Jacob Black wants nothing more than to protect Bella from Edward, but what about after her secret gets out? This is twilight characters meet Secret Life.
**Authors Note: Hello, so I love Secret Life and I Love Twilight so I decided to write this out, tell me what you think!**

 **All characters and what not belong to the rightful owners, I'm just playing with them all.**

 **Rated M.**

The secret life of an American teenager.

Bella's POV.

I'm late, in more ways than one, I rush into the kitchen to find my mother making dinner.

"I'm so glad you're home." She says. I rush past her and she doesn't even realize something is up, she seems so distracted. "Your father took your sister to a friends house to do homework and he's working late again." Doesn't she hear how wrong that sounds, Bree doesn't have friends and I'm not trying to be mean, she really doesn't. "You know I wouldn't be mad if you decided to quit band, that director is crazy always having you late doing these drills."

That gets me to pause. "No, mom, he's great, he could get us to state championship." I tell her before heading for the bathroom and ignoring what else she says. I place my French horn down on the counter and with shaky hands I open it up to pull out the brown bag from inside. The packaging is a little smashed but what's inside is perfectly fine. After reading the directions twice I do what I'm supposed to and wait, timing it on my phone. Just as it reaches time, out in the kitchen the microwave timer goes off as well. I hear my mother again, "You never have time, you come home, eat dinner, do homework and that's it! You're only fifteen, you don't get to be this age again, you should be having a little fun."

Yeah, right, fun...

I haven't been listening to Alice at all, she's been going on and on about something or someone.

"Who?" I decide to ask.

"Who? Mark Molina, that's who!" Alice nearly shouts at me.

I look to Rosalie for help, "He's the new counselor." She explains.

"The new single delicious counselor." Alice says practically drooling.

"Oh, that's it?" I ask.

Alice glares at me. "You have something better than Mark Molina?"

I look from her to Rosalie before my eyes drop to the floor, come on, they're your best friends! "I had sex." I blurt out. It's a good thing no one has been around in this part of the hall, I do not want anyone over hearing this.

"No, you didn't." Rosalie says eyes wide.

"With who?" Alice asks almost insultingly. "No way."

"You couldn't have." Rosalie says looking as confused as I feel. "Impossible."

"Back to who?" Alice says.

I shake my head, "It doesn't matter, it was a one night stand at band camp." I tell them pulling out a note book and place it in my bag.

"Oh come on, you have to give us more than that!" Alice complains.

"It was nothing, okay?" I tell her getting annoyed.

Rosalie touches my shoulder, "Does that mean it wasn't _good_?" She asks, catching on to well.

"I-I didn't even know what was happening and then it only lasted like two seconds and it was over. I wasn't even sure it was sex. It was so bad, nothing like the books or movies." It all spills out.

"Maybe... Maybe it was just a bad dream, like maybe it didn't really happen?" Alice says finally sounding sympathetic.

"Or maybe she had really bad sex with a really bad guy." Ang says, Alice sticks her tongue at her. "When did this happen?"

I shrug, "I don't know, a week or two into band camp."

"What?!" Alice whisper shouts, "I've talked to you nearly every day since you've been back and you're just telling us now?!"

"Well at least I am telling you now." I say closing my locker.

"Yeah, why are you finally telling us?" Rosalie asks.

I bite my bottom lip and pull my bag around me to hug, Rosalie catches on. "Oh, no, Bella you're not..." The bell cuts her off and I try to escape.

"I have to go, I can't be late." I say.

"Wait, what?!" Alice is freaking out. "I can't just go to class now, are you really?"

"I have to go to class." Rosalie says.

"Me too, I can't get into more trouble than I already am." I say walking off away from them.

I round the corner running into something hard and nearly losing my balance when a strong pair of hands steady me, pulling me close. I look up and find the greenest pair of eyes staring back at me, a smirk graces his lips. "Hey kid," he says. "Bella, right?" My heart drops, literally. "I'm just playing with you Bella. How could I ever forget our special night in band camp?" He asks and his hand reaches up, his thumb tracing my bottom lip. I'm biting it, hard, I do this when I'm nervous. I take a step away and without saying a word I walk around him and head for class, unlucky for me _he_ follows me. First hour is going to be hell.

Edwards POV.

"Come Vic, you're killing me here with the stop and go, especially the stop." I tell her as I lean against the wall next to her locker.

"I told you, Edward, I don't do it on the first date or the second." She tells me amused.

I sigh, "Come on, we've been on more than a couple dates." I complain.

"Coming over to my house a few times when my mother isn't home doesn't count as a date." Now she almost sounds annoyed.

"Okay, I'll take you on a third date, tonight I'll take you." I say.

"Okay, tonight." She nearly purrs.

I smile, "Tonight." I agree.

"Excuse me." A cute tall blonde wearing a pink sweater says stopping next to us. "I don't mean to interrupt."

"Well you did, what do you want Jessica?" Vick asks mad.

"I was just wondering if you two were going to the game tonight, since they're doing work in our gym they're not doing anything so we thought we'd do something at our gym in the church, do you want to come. We're trying to invite everyone, there will be music and dancing and really good food."

She smiles at me. "Will you be there, Jessica?" I ask turning on the charm.

"No, sorry, Edward and I are busy after the game, see we are heading back to my place to have sex." Victoria says, slamming her locker and walking away.

"She's funny." Jessica says with a forced smile.

"No, not really." I tell her.

"She was just trying to shock me, it worked but um, will you guys please go?" She asks.

I give her my smirk. "Sure, Jessica, anything for you."

I swear she melts a little. "Okay, um thanks." The bell rings, "Oh you've made me late! Now I better see you there." She points a finger at me before waving and turning to walk away. I watch her go and when she rounds the corner I follow to watch only to have something small run into me. She starts to fall and I pull her close, keeping her safe. The sweet edible strawberry smell surrounds me and I know who I have in my arms...Again.

"Hey kid." Her big beautiful brown eyes look up at me through her thick lashes. "Bella, right?" I decide to play with her but she starts to shrink away. "I'm just playing with you, Bella. How could I ever forget our special night in band camp?" She bites her bottom lip, and my um _friend_ stirs in my pants, does she even realize just how sexy she looks when she does this? She takes a step away before walking past me, without saying a word, she heads for the band room. Lucky me I have this class as well so I follow her, watching her ass as she walks, I even get to sit next to her.

Jake's POV

"I hate him. Hate him, look at him, now he's hitting on her!" I point out Jessica.

"What is your obsession with Jessica?" Leah asks, leaning on the other side of my locker.

"It's Jessica Stanley." I say like it should be that obvious. Paul gets it.

Leah still looks at us like we're idiots which we kind of are.

"She's a goddess." Paul and I say at the same time.

Leah smacks Paul, "She's not a goddess, she's a Christian."

"I'd become a Christian if it meant I could have her." I say looking back at her, the first girl Edward had been talking to has just stormed off.

"She doesn't have sex, as a Christian she'll wait till marriage and not to be mean, Jake, but I don't think that will be you, it will probably be Mike Newton since that's her boyfriend and he's Christian as well." Leah points out.

"Well I need to start somewhere, what do I do?" I ask not really expecting an answer but it's Leah, I should know better.

"Hmmm, oh how about there?" She points down and across the hall.

There's a girl she's short, long beautiful dark hair and pale clean skin, she's really pretty but naturally.

"Who is that?" I ask watching her talking to her friends.

"That is Isabella Swan, she plays the French Horn, she's a freshman like us, and she's more in your league." Leah says patting my shoulder.

The bell rings and everyone starts rushing off. "You can try and talk to her later." Paul says taking Leah's hand and they walk off in the direction of their first class.

I look back to see Isabella walking this way, she starts to round the dinner corner and I nearly want to yell out to stop when she runs into _him_.

He's telling her something but I watch with amusement as she steps away and walks to class, my amusement fades when he turns to follow her.

I need to get into band class as quick as possible.

I turn and rush to the new counselors office. Explaining my sudden urge to learn am instrument wasn't easy.

"Are you doing this to get out of gym?" Mark asks.

I play stupid. "I'd get out of gym?" He looks at me like he's not falling for it. "Alright, there's a girl, she's in band and I just want to get to know her."

"Can't you just talk to her?" He asks.

I laugh, "No Mark, things don't work that way anymore."

"If she's been in band more than just starting off this year you know you won't be in the same class." He tells me.

"How long would it take to learn the symbol? Or is it symbol's?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes, "Why can't you just call her?" He groans.

"Well as you also pointed out, I'd get out of gym." I give him a big cheesy smile that makes him smirk but shake his head.

"Just go back to class, I'll see what I can do." He tells me.

I stand up and pause, "Oh, do you have any condoms?" I ask.

He glares, "For what?!"

"Um... You're going to need to know what condoms are for if you want to make it in this job, Mark." I tell him.

He glares more, "Get out!" He points to the door.

I walk out to the hall, smile in place, "I guess that means no."

 **AN: Yeah, So that's it, what did you think? The story will probably only have Edwards, Bella's and Jake's POV so yeah, have you ever watched Secret Life? I love it. So tell me what's up, what you thought! Until next time \/**


End file.
